


Best friends

by Augasta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost no plot, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friends are meddling, M/M, Makki and Mattsun a little shits, holy shit, just something I wrote two years ago, really tho, this is basically trash, this is old af, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augasta/pseuds/Augasta
Summary: Iwaizumi cannot manage his feelings and distances himself from Oikawa.Oikawa is Oikawa und overthinks everything.Drama happens.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Best friends

Hajime thinks about their relationship a lot. Oikawa and him.

Not always in a bad way. That's just how he tells Oikawa. But of a lot of positive things, he thinks too.

Oikawa is pretty smart. If he really learns for a test (sometimes Hajime calls him at 3 am and he's still awake and learning, so he has to make sure, that Oikawa is going to sleep), he gets 100 points for sure. But not just in school. He observes people, figures out their weaknesses and possibilities, and uses them. He's also sensitive to those, who are near him. Friends and strangers.

Once Kindaichi was ill and he was still coming to practice. His serves were messed up and his spikes lost their strength. He couldn't jump that high as usual either. Oikawa noticed it. He dragged the underclassman out of practice and started giving him a lecture about caring about is own health and well being (like he was the one to talk). Kindaichi was crying. He thought, Oikawa was going to be mad at him if he goes home and skipped practice, just because he wasn't feeling well.

Oikawa gave him a headbutt. It's usually Hajime, who pulls of violence in the team (he acknowledged that after a _long_ talk with Hanamaki and Mattsun), but Oikawa did it anyway. Kindaichi was confused. His senpai was using strength and not sarcasm to get others to fight his way?

"You idiot!" Oikawa screamed.

"We're doomed, if you're gonna injure yourself or when you're ill! It doesn't help the team at all! Use your head, you idiot!" He said and Hajime saw a little tear, running down Oikawa's face (he denied it later tho).

Oikawa is a pretty nice guy, he thought after that. Sometimes.

They were friends since they could walk. Their parents were good friends too and their mothers let them play together all the time.

And that's how they became so close. They'll notice everything about each other. That's why Oikawa's fake laugh doesn't work with Hajime. Actually Oikawa used it a lot. When he deals with his female friends or fans when he's feeling ill or upset. When he's going to cry or when something is wrong.

That's why Hajime calls his best friend a liar a lot. Oikawa knows, why he says that. But it's a habit. Everyone is seeing him like a strong, confident, good looking setter, who is kind and charming and has good grades. That's why Oikawa gives his best, to maintain this image. He kinda likes it.

But Hajime also knows his real smile, that isn't forced. It's a rare sight, but it's beautiful and Hajime treasures those moments the most. When he did his best and won. When he's with his family. When he talks about space and volleyball and when he talks with Hajime.

That was the moment, Hajime knew, he liked Oikawa more than a friend. He didn't have any problem with that. It wasn't a shocking moment, it was gradually. He knew, that Oikawa was a good guy. He liked him after all.

But he also knew about Oikawas sexuality. He was damn straight, Hajime knew it, but he fell in love with that idiot nonetheless.

Around that time, Hajime changed. Not really in a bad way, he just changed. His mom said, he matured, Oikawa said, he became sexy (he got a hit for that, cause he made Hajime blush). But he also distances himself from his friends. Mostly from Oikawa. It wasn't shocking to found out his feelings but it was annoying as hell to deal with them. He was blushing every time, Oikawa smiled at him and his body became hot when he touched him.

He liked that feeling, but he didn't want to feel it.

It was complicated.

Oikawa is a pretty smart guy. He knows when something is off. And his friend became a stranger.

He refused to have sleepovers, he refused to cuddle or touching after a match. Oikawa gave his best to figure out what happened to Hajime.

But because they never talked about their love life, Oikawa couldn't imagine, that Hajime changed because of him. Oikawa was sad and disappointed. He was so sure, that he could do anything with Hajime and they would still be best friends, and he was more confused because his childhood friend refused him.

Oikawa would be lying when he would say, that he didn't cry, but the more time was going by the more they grew apart.

And that was the moment Oikawa couldn't refer Hajime as his best friend anymore. He was hurt by his behavior and started to ignore him.

Their friends were worried. In the past, those two were like twins, when you want to one you got the other as well. It was obvious for everyone, but after Hajime "matured" nothing was like before.

The practice was hard. Oikawa ignored Hajime's presence on the court, didn't set to him at all like he wasn't there. The coach was furious. He gave Oikawa a lecture about being the captain and a setter, but Oikawa didn't even bother to fake his smile. Those days he didn't even smile once.

"Coach," he said, "if this is the volleyball, I'll play in the future, I'm going to quit." He was damn serious about it, even the coach knew, that this was not a joke.

So he sought to talk with Hajime. The boy knew, he fucked up, when the coach talked with him about Oikawas decision. He even cried.

But he couldn't say anything. They weren't friends anymore.

"You gotta do something, dude," Hanamaki said and laid his arm around Hajime's shoulders.

"I know."

"Oh, that's convenient," Mattsun replied and took a bite of his cake.

"He's your best friend. You really gotta do something!" Hanamaki said one more time, but Hajime just sighed.

"I know, what I have to do, but I don't know how. Oikawa hates me! Don't you dorks see that?! He ignored me at court and... and..." Hanamaki and Mattsun shared a worried look.

"Dude. You are an idiot, ya know that?"

"Tell me something, I don't know."

"Oikawa likes you," Mattsun said and smiled at Hajime's reaction. But Hajime disappointed himself after he thought about the different meanings of "liking someone".

"Sure he did. As a friend. And that was a long time ago."

"You really are dense. He likes you. Romantically." Hanamaki said and hit Hajime on his head, hoping the message will get in his brain.

"How do you know that?" Hajime asked. He liked these two dorks, but they shared a connection with the devil, so he didn't trust them 100%. Not like Oikawa (and he thought about him again).

"Duh, cause after you behaved like a dense asshole, he talked with us about you. He said, that he couldn't figure out, why you're doing that. Oikawa is really dense too. It's pretty obvious, why you're like this." Mattsun nodded in agreement.

"He really is dense. Like you."

"You are both dense assholes!" Hanamaki said with a grin and Hajime hit him for that.

"I thought, you two wanted to help me restore my friendship. But you're just insulting me. I don't really know, why I'm talking with you two idiots about this in the first place." Hajime said and sighed again.

"Duh, because you love us. And we won't help you restore your shitty friendship, that won't work anyway. We're going to hook you up with Oikawa." Mattsun said and grinned.

"Explain. I'm kinda curious." Hajime said, with his head on the desk. He wasn't really motivated. He was sad and depressed. But he had to say that because if he didn't, those two won't shut up about it.

"A match. Between you and Oikawa."

"And I'm out," Hajime said and closed his eyes. Oikawa's face popped up in his head. Pictures of him being happy in the past, laughing, playing volleyball, watching stars in the night. Precious memories.

"Oh no, we're losing him," Hanamaki said dramatically and looked at Mattsun for help.

"You gotta talk. We have to force Oikawa out of his stupid stubbornness. I never knew Oikawa could be like this. He's hella scary when he serves. It's like he wants to kill us." Mattsun said with a scared look on his face. Hanamaki nodded.

"And how do you want to keep him there? He could just walk away." Hajime said and he was just a step away from losing his shit. He couldn't stop thinking about Oikawa for ten seconds. He really has to talk with him.

"We have a plan. Just stay in the Gym and we're doing the rest. Got that?" Hanamaki said. Hajime just sighed. He knew he didn't have any other option.

He liked his childhood friend. He loved his way of fooling around, he loved his careful touches, when Hajime was injured, he loved that caring face, when Hajime was ill, he loved his laugh, his face, his body.

He loved Oikawa Tooru deeply from the bottom of his heart.

It was already 8 pm when the door to the Gym opened and Oikawa was going through it. In his back the moonlight, that made him look gorgeous. Oikawa looked around and sighed.

"What a bunch of idiots." He said. He didn't see Hajime yet when suddenly the door was locked from the outside. But Oikawa didn't even bother screaming or trying to get away like he saw this coming.

"Nice prank, Hanamaki. I'm just going to sleep here." Oikawa said and turned around, as he saw Hajime standing there. Endless minutes of silence passed.

"Hey," Hajime said. Oikawa's gaze just turned cold.

"Hey to you too." He said.

Silence.

"We have to talk."

"That so."

"Yeah." Hajime looked desperate. Oikawa could see that. For the sake of their past friendship, he was going to listen.

"About what, Iwaizumi?" He didn't say Iwa-chan. It was a stupid nickname, but Oikawa was the only one using it, so it was something special between Oikawa and Hajime. But Oikawa stopped calling him that way. Hajime knew this was coming, but he couldn't help to get sad.

"About us."

" _Us_ is such a strong word, Iwaizumi. Are we even a ' _us'_ now, in this situation?"

"I want you and me to become 'us' again," Hajime said, and after he said that, he became scared. What if Oikawa didn't want to have anything to do with him? What was he going to do with his life then?

"The same way as before?" Oikawa asked. Hajime looked up. He could see Oikawa's emotions in his eyes.

Anger. Sadness. Hope.

Hope?

"No," Hajime said. Oikawa's body tensed. The next words could change everything.

"I don't want us to stay friends. I don't want us to become strangers either. I want us." Hajime said with confidence. He hoped to get the point across.

"Romance," he clarified with kind eyes and a sweet smile. He wanted Oikawa to understand, how much he treasures his childhood friend, how much he wants to be with him.

Oikawa stood still, fighting with his pride. He wanted Hajime so much. But for the sake of their friendship, he ignored his feelings. He suffered so much. And now? Hajime likes him too? This was too good to be true.

"Oikawa." He looked up.

" _Tooru._ " And he smiled. Hajime was back. He was right there. Oikawa couldn't help but cry.

"Shhhh," Hajime said and hugged Oikawa tight.

"Do you know, how much I love you?" Hajime asked his head in Oikawa's neck.

"No." he answered.

"Like my heart is going to stop. Feel it." Hajime said, took Oikawa's hand, and placed it on his heart. It was beating fast. Oikawa smiled.

"You feel it too," Oikawa said and placed Hajimes hand on his heart. It was almost the same speed.

Hajime rested his forehead on Oikawa's.

"I love you."

"I love you too, idiot."

Best friends don't necessarily stay best friends. They can grow apart, they can stay like they are or they form an even deeper relationship.

But in their heart best friends always stay best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I published this on Wattpad ca two years ago and I'm connecting my Ao3 account with my Wattpad account. Just FYI.


End file.
